The True Story of Yue
by akkichan1
Summary: Yue has lied to her friends of her past. She begins to feel guilty, and starts to remember memories she has left untouched for years. What is it she keeps hidden? This is story for my Ling Yao oc stories! Check them out please and hope you enjoy this!


(Hiya! Sorry I haven't put anything up recently! School and writers block . but! Here is; in case anyone is curious, Yué's story of herself! Remember: everything is credited to Hiromu Arakawa-sama except Yué!)  
Hey there. This is Yué.  
And this is my story of what has happened to me.  
My full and given name is Yuéliáng Húlí. I'm from the country of Xing, which is west of East City.  
It's a treacherous trek through the desert, which aint small let me tell you.  
So, how in the hell did I get to Amestris? And how did I become a State Alchemist? And why'd I leave in the first place? Just sit your ass down and hold your horses I'm getting there.  
I come from a small clan. Not those ones with tons of money, or great power, or incredibly famous people. Only thing we had going for us was our great knowledge in Alkahestry. I'm not gonna go in detail of what it is, only that it's different from Alchemy and it's Xing's way of healing our sick and injured.  
My dad was widely known in our little province for being able to heal anyone. My mother never liked it. She thought that it was inhumane and too dangerous to mess with.  
Ok, now I know I lied when I told Ling I didn't have any siblings, but I did. They were my 2 brothers, Tai-whan and Shang. They were a couple years younger than me  
anyway, ever since I was 5, being the oldest; I was told to watch over everyone, in place of my dad, since he always went off somewhere. My mother was busy taking care of house so it was my responsibility to play with all the kids and take care of them. To me, back then it was the greatest job, and such a high honor.  
Heh, being a kid back then, I didn't think much of why I was made to do it.  
A few years later, my mother got incredibly sick, my dad tried to heal her with Alkahestry, but she refused anything concerning it. In a failed attempt to persuade her, he trained me in his field of it. After all my training, there was only one more lesson I was meant to learn. My mom died before I could learn it however. She died at the age of 36 of lung disease.  
Dad left me and my brothers to find out anyway possible to perfect his Alkahestry. My brothers became restless and tried to leave. I kept them with me though, not wanting to have any other loved ones leaving.  
When I was 9, I came back home and found the house completely deserted. Later on I had found out, they went off in search of their own lives. Tai-whan found himself a wife and was trying to have a kid. Shang joined the Xing army and became part of the Imperial Guard of the palace.  
I felt betrayed by them, but couldn't blame them for leaving. So instead of staying and pitying myself, I said 'bye bye' to Xing and head on to elsewhere.  
I had gone across the desert with some traveling acrobats. They taught me how to be flexible and to use my opponent's strength against them in fighting. I myself advanced along with using my feet and legs, like doing flips and such. They were really nice to me and treated me like their own.  
We came to a country called Ishavall, a very religious country. However, it wasn't all peaceful as we thought it would be. It was in the middle of a war with Amestris and the soldiers were unreal. They had strange powers, able to use nature and weapons like no other to create mass destruction. One in particular striked me as impressive.  
His name was Roy Mustang, an Alchemist who used flames with only his gloves by snapping. His power wasn't what impressed me, it was his eyes; they were those of a hard-core killer.  
Once all the fighting was done, I told my friends what I wanted to do and said goodbye. They supported it whole-heartedly and told me to just call for them and they'd come straight to me. I left them and followed Mustang to Amestris.  
I frequently bugged him by asking to allow me to join him. He always refused and told me to go back home. I kept trying though. I stayed in Central since no one knew where I had come from and just decided to let me stay there. I overheard one of his friends talking of his dream of becoming Führer; I saw my opportunity in order to get in with him.  
I had never told anyone that I could use Alkahestry, but I told him and showed him by fatally injuring him then healing it to before he got hurt. He was impressed and had me trained to use Alchemy. A few years later I was enlisted as a State Alchemist. And to top it all off, I was placed under Mustang as an espionage of sorts.  
Since no one knew that I was directly placed under him, I could pretend to be under different depts. and gain information easily for him. I had made sure not to give too much information out about myself, giving only what was necessary. It was a pretty good job I had gotten myself, and when I was only 16 too. I felt that I was good right here.  
Then some new, interesting, kid came to Central causing quite a commotion. He was known widely as The Fullmetal Alchemist, along with his younger brother. Everyone, including me, thought it was the younger brother who was Fullmetal. Well, he was a giant thing of armor so yeah. But nope, it was the pipsqueak blond, Edward Elric.  
I heard their story when they came to Mustang when they were done fighting. I felt bad for them at first, but found they had put it behind them and they didn't need the sympathy. They talked of their goal to search for the Philosopher Stone, I found it funny that they would search for a legend, but Mustang took them seriously. He ordered me to join in on their quest; I agreed but didn't do anything to get in their way.  
And for the past year, that's been my life.  
Damn, I'm sorry for boring you with this sorry tale of mine. Surprised you aren't asleep already.  
But now, we've acquired Ling and his little 'sister' Huá. I feel bad that she doesn't know anything about herself really... But I think she'll be ok with Ed, they complement each other well.  
And sure, I have tiny feelings for Ling, but I can't do anything about it. He's the heir to Xing's throne and then there's Lan Fan too. But it's all cool; I'm content with all of this. I don't want this all to end completely. Truthfully, this is the funnest thing I've done in forever.  
Now then, with that said, I bid whoever reads this ado, and remember that this is all secret. Don't tell anyone Ok?

ー所以ぃあん フィギュア  
(Yuélíáng Hulí)

〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
